


Thoughts of A Friend

by ashes_and_unicorns



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Reminiscing, briar feels guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_and_unicorns/pseuds/ashes_and_unicorns
Summary: A drabble of Briar's thoughts while Apple is poisoned.
Relationships: Briar Beauty/Apple White, Daring Charming/Apple White, platonic apple/briar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Thoughts of A Friend

Briar looked down at Apple’s pale face in her glass casket. The Daughter of Snow White looked so peaceful as she slept. Her deep snores gave the surrounding people a sign that she was still alive; she was just asleep. All they needed was Daring to kiss her awake, but no one had seen Daring for days; He just disappeared into thin air and until they found him, Apple would be asleep.

  
Unfortunately, they’d be better with Apple awake. Raven’s mom, the Evil Queen, had taken over Ever After. She had imprisoned all the teachers, including the Headmasters, and uprooted the school’s foundation. Literally. As of right now, the school was floating kilometers off the ground. Only a few students had escaped, and it wasn’t easy. The entire ordeal had been the Evil Queen’s way of retaliation because Raven didn’t want to help her plans of world domination.

  
From a logical point of view, this was the Evil Queen’s fault. Briar, however, felt guilty. If she hadn’t thrown the Storybook of Legends down the Well of Wonder, maybe none of this would have happened. Of course, Apple was destined to fall asleep at some point, but it wasn’t supposed to be this soon. She still had so many things left with her life to do. She had so many more apple pies to taste. So many more songs to sing. So many more lives to touch, just like she’d touched Briar’s.

  
If it was possible, Briar somehow felt even guiltier. All those fights she had with Apple over their destinies. All those times after the arguments, she allowed her pride to get the better of her and refused to apologise.

  
She thought of that time before Thronecoming when she lashed out at Apple while they were getting their dresses fitted. Looking back, the fight seemed so foolish; Briar didn’t want to lose her friends after she fell asleep but, if they didn’t find Daring soon, then Apple would stay asleep forever, and she’ll lose her anyway.  
Briar looked down at the porcelain skin of her best friend, sleeping away without a care in the world, and as she forced herself to not cry, she whispered three words.  
“I’m sorry, Apple.”


End file.
